


Worth

by Aly_H



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fade to Black, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rating is E to be safe, Scars, Still pretty spicy before that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A quick somewhat spicy story with my Hunter, Nikola Myska, and Finnegan that's about Finn's desire to have Nikola believe in his own worth.(Ezra is in a relationship with these two but is busy elsewhere.)





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the WTNC hole only like a week ago so with chapter 1 just releasing I was very pleased. Finn and Ezra have Nik tripping over himself already. I was pretty happy with how this story came out so I wanted to share it.

The Hunter stifled another yawn when he thought Finn wasn’t looking, his focus on the documents that he was looking over. Papers that August would probably kill him for having around a vampire if the Enforcer ever found out.

“You should take a break,” he suggested, setting his book aside to slink over to the couch that Nikola had stolen some time ago.

“I’m nearly done,” he murmured, reaching to grab another piece of paper to cross check some fact. Ironically about vampires – consulting the information the Enforcers gave him rather than just _asking_ the six hundred year old one in the room.

“Nikola,” he said, reaching over to take the papers from his fingers. Gently. The tone was enough to make the young man’s eyes fly to his face and his focus scatter to the wind. He bit his lip softly – a habit he was picking up from Ezra. “You’ve been at this for hours, it is time to take a break.”

“….alright,” he agreed, looking almost sheepish as he caught sight where the clock’s hands were. “Sorry, I meant to quit for the night earlier than this.” _I just want to finish up some research quickly and then I’m yours to do with what you please,_ he’d said when he’d arrived earlier.

“I’m certain we’ll find a way to make up the time,” the vampire grinned – it was an easy enough feat to lift the Hunter up. Nikola wasn’t a large man to begin with and he was dressed in normal clothes, not the black leather armor that he wore while working. Not that Finn would have difficulty carrying Nikola around even in that armor, or even the heavier armor he occasionally produced for the most dangerous hunts.

He dropped Nikola onto the bed unceremoniously, startling a quick laugh from the other.

Finn moved to straddle the Hunter before he could move or try to gather his wits, catching his hands and pinning them up above his head with the arm that Ezra had crafted for him.

Finn’s golden eyes swept across the Hunter caught below him.

He loved the way that Nikola’s breath hitched, and the way his eyes darkened as he looked up at him. His heart beat faster, but he’d also turned his head to the right ever so slightly, hiding the part of his face that was scarred.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, a gentle hand moving to turn his face. The scars stretched from the human’s cheek below his blue eye down to his shoulder. A token of the dangerous career that faced any Hunter. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed Nikola hide it.

 “Finn – that’s not…” Nikola bit the rest of the complaint off, a sharp silence heavy in the scant inches between them.

There’s a part of the Hunter that doesn’t want to disagree – there’s a part of him that loves hearing the way that Finn sees him: he still can’t believe he is all those things that Finn and Ezra say he is, not really, but he doesn’t want to risk losing the way that his lovers tell him he is anyways.

“It _is_ true,” Finn told him and wishes he could make Nikola see how wrong those bitter whispering thoughts he can hear behind his lover’s eyes are. The way he’d promised the young Hunter safety that first night in Ezra’s living room. “You are gorgeous. You know I wouldn’t lie to you about this, Nikola.”

He brushed his fingers down the long-healed flesh, watching as his cool touch sent a shiver through his lover’s heated skin.

Nikola couldn’t see what he and Ezra did when they looked at him.

He saw the scars and the pain – and they don’t ignore those, can’t ignore them and still see the man they’ve come to love, he wouldn’t be their Nikola without them – but Nikola persistently believed they bury everything good about him. That he is just the bloodied weapon they made him into.

“You are beautiful,” he watched the rising color flush his lover’s cheeks before he leans down to press his mouth to the scarred tissue at his neck. His tongue tracing across the silvered expanse.

He drew a soft whimper from Nikola as he gently dragged the points of his fangs across the skin. He didn’t bite – not yet – but the promise, the threat, of it and the trust the Hunter gave to allow himself to fall into so vulnerable a position was intoxicating.

First, though, a long life had taught Finn patience – he intended to make full use of that virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope to write more with Nik and his lovers later on. I also have another Fanhunter named Gwen I hope to write about but I've not decided who she'll romance (I'm leaning towards Omen or Piper right now).


End file.
